Cher journal
by ChocolatB
Summary: Tom Riddle qui écrit ces pensées dans un journal intime... De son enfance à son règne en tant que Lord Voldemort. Venez suivre sa vie qu'il a retranscrit dans son journal.
1. 31 décembre 1937

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK. Rowling.

Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour une petite fiction sur Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort !

J'ai écrit cette histoire dans le but d'un challenge sur l'amino Harry Potter France et j'ai tellement aimé l'écrire que j'ai décidé de le poster ici mais de continuer à l'écrire.

Le but du challenge est d'écrire en tant que personnage d'hp dans un journal intime sur 3 jours/périodes.

Les chapitres ne seront pas du tout long !

Voilà c'est tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et en espérant que ça vous plaise !

§§§

_31_ _décembre 1937_  
_Orphelinat Wool - 18h27_

Cher journal,

Enfin je crois que je dois écrire cher journal... je trouve ça un peu stupide d'écrire dans un journal mais Martha -une femme qui travaille dans l'orphelinat- m'a offert ce cahier vierge pour mon anniversaire pour que je puisse écrire dedans et libérer "le mal" qui est en moi. Je ne comprends pas le concept, mais je vais m'y prêter au jeu.

Je suis Tom Riddle. Je suis un orphelin, j'habite depuis toujours à l'orphelinat Wool. Ma mère est morte en couche et je ne connais pas mon père.

Je suis un garçon normal. Enfin non. Je sais que je ne suis pas comme les autres enfants d'ici. Je fais des choses bizarres... surtout quand les grands viennent m'embêter et me frapper. Quand je souhaite quelque chose mon voeux s'exauce. Un bâton a volé pour assommer Amy Benson l'autre fois. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris, quand on a commencé à me traiter de monstre et qu'on m'a enfermé dans ma chambre pendant deux jours sans repas. Je déteste cet endroit. Je déteste les personnes ici. Je souhaite la mort de tout le monde dans ce maudit orphelinat. Je veux que cet endroit brûle avec tout ces monstres- car ce sont eux les monstres pas moi- dedans. Je veux entendre leurs hurlements de souffrance.

Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi ou que l'on me prenne mes affaires.

La dernière fois, j'ai pendu le lapin de cet idiot de Billy Stubbs. Il l'avait bien cherché. Il m'avait volé mes habits et les avait cachés dans la cage de son lapin. Je voulais me venger et je me suis pris à son pauvre petit lapin. Il a bien pleuré comme une fillette en découvrant son corps pendu. J'étais content, heureux de le voir dans cet état. J'aurais aimé faire pareil avec lui.

Bon, je ne sais plus trop quoi raconter cher journal. Alors je vais te laisser, je reviendrais te raconter mes futurs vengeances.

Tom Riddle

§§§

Voilà, j'espère que cette première parti vous à plu ! À bientôt !


	2. 12 février 1938

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la 2e partie de ma fic !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de JK. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

§§§

_12 février 1938_

_Orphelinat Wool - 23h49_

Cher journal,

Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus écrit dedans. Mais je devais absolument écrire.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert que je pouvais parler aux serpents ! J'étais dans la cours, dans un coin éloigné, pour éviter les grands, quand un tout petit serpent est venu devant moi. Au début, j'avoue avoir eu peur quand il s'est mis à siffler. Je l'ai compris ! Et j'ai même pu lui répondre ! C'est la première fois que je ressens autant de joie depuis que je suis ici.

Maintenant, je sais que je suis unique, quelqu'un de spécial, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et certainement pas un monstre.

Je pourrais utiliser le serpent pour le cacher dans le lit à ce bouseux de Dennis Bishop. Je ne le supporte plus avec ces grands airs d'intello alors qu'il est si stupide en vrai. Même un mollusque serait plus intelligent que lui. J'irais lui voler deux, trois affaires aussi. J'espère que le serpent est venimeux, comme ça il pourra le mordre.

Je ne vais pas tarder à dormir sinon. Demain, nous aurons une sortie avec l'orphelinat au bord de mer. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une grande caverne là-bas ! Peut-être pourrais-je jouer un tour à certain de mes camarades ? Je suis sûr que ça leur plaira.

Je vais dormir, il se fait tard. À bientôt peut-être cher journal.

Tom Riddle

§§§

Et c'est la fin de cette 2e partie ! En espérant qu'elle vous a plu ! À bientôt!


	3. 27 août 1938

Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la 3e partie de ma fic ! Cette 3e partie est la dernière partie du challenge mais comme je l'ai dis dans le 1er chapitre, je vais la continuer ici la suite !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de JK. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

§§§

_27 aout 1938_

_Orphelinat Wool - 21h14_

Cher Journal,

J'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier. Que je n'étais pas un montre. Que j'étais bien spécial.

Un vieil homme -Bumbledork je crois- m'a rendu visite et m'a dit que j'avais une place à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il me mentait et que c'était juste un médecin qui voulait m'emmener dans un asile. Je n'arrive encore pas à y croire.

Il m'a dit que pleins de sorciers allaient à Poudlard car c'était la meilleure école de magie au monde. Par contre, je n'ai pas apprécié quand il m'a fait la réflexion sur ce que je ne devais pas faire à Poudlard comme voler les affaires des autres et que je devais les rendre à leur propriétaire respectif. Qu'il rêve ce vieux fou. J'ai aussi vu de la crainte dans ses yeux, quand je lui ai dit pour mon don de parler aux serpents. Aurait-il peur ? Ne serait-ce pas normal de parler aux serpents à Poudlard ?

Enfin, je verrais bien là-bas. Je veux être le meilleur élève. Je veux montrer au monde entier que je ne suis pas un bon-à-rien. Je veux faire mes preuves et Poudlard est ma seule chance de les faire.

Demain, j'irais acheter mes fournitures pour l'école de magie. Le vieux monsieur m'a proposé de m'y accompagner mais j'ai refusé. Je peux me débrouiller seul, comme je me débrouille seul depuis toujours.

J'ai hâte de découvrir ce monde que je ne connais pas. J'ai hâte d'y faire mes premiers pas.

Je te laisse cher journal. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'emmène avec moi à Poudlard. Après tout, tu es un bon allié et je peux te confier tous mes petits secrets.

Tom Riddle, le futur plus grand sorcier du monde

§§§

Voilà pour cette troisième partie !

Vous avez aimé ? À bientôt !


	4. 7 septembre 1938

Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Voici le quatrième chapitre de "Cher Journal..." !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de JK. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

§§§

_7 septembre 1938_

_Poudlard - 22h06_

Cher Journal,

Cela fait une semaine que j'ai rejoint Poudlard. Quand je suis arrivé, j'étais subjugué par toutes ces beautés ! Le château, la grande salle, le plafond de la grande salle et même le dortoir où je suis ! Il y a des fantômes et des escalier qui bougent !

Sinon, j'ai été réparti à Serpentard, il y a quatre maison ici : Serpentard, ces idiots de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Je n'aime pas trop les autres maisons.

Mes premiers cours se sont bien passés, j'ai adoré le cours de potion ainsi que celui de sortilège. Je me débrouille très bien en magie.

Je suis déjà le meilleur première année de Poudlard.

Par contre, les personnes de ma maison m'insultent de "sale sang de bourbe". Ils disent que je fais honte à Serpentard en étant dans cette maison. En faite, c'est surtout ce prétention de Malfoy qui me dis ça et comme il est influant, sang-pur et riche tout le monde le suit comme un toutou.

Un sang de bourbe, c'est un né-moldu qui est une personne avec des parents sans pouvoir magique, enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il y a aussi les sang-mêlé qui ont un parent possédant des pouvoirs magiques et puis il y a les sang-purs, ceux au sang noble qui eux leurs deux parents ont des pouvoirs magiques. Ah oui et les moldus, ce sont les personnes sans pouvoirs. C'est Black, un camarade de dortoir qui m'a expliqué tout ça. Il a dit que je faisais peine à voir. Je déteste attiser la pitié. Je ne veux pas qu'on ait pitié de moi. Je peux me débrouiller seul bon sang.

Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, je ne suis pas un sang de bourbe, je le sens au plus profond de mon être. Je ferais des recherches pour en savoir plus sur moi et surtout je me vengerais de tous ceux qui se moque de moi.

Je n'ai plus trop de choses à raconter cher journal. Je vais arrêter d'écrire et essayer d'aller dormir.

Tom Riddle

§§§

Voilà, pour cette 4e partie ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! À bientôt !


	5. 25 décembre 1938

Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Voici la cinquième partie !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de JK. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

§§§

_25 décembre 1938_  
_Poudlard - 15h12 _

Cher Journal,

Je suis un descendant de Serpentard.

Je suis un putain de descendant de Serpentard.

Je savais que j'étais un être à part.

Un être exceptionnelle.

Comment l'ai-je ? J'ai profité de mes heures de libre pour faire plus de recherche sur mon don de parler aux serpents et sur moi-même.

Le fourchelang est le fait de parler aux serpents et seule la famille de Salazar Serpentard ont ce don.

Je ne suis donc pas un sang de bourbe ! Sûrement un sang-mêlé, sinon comment aurais-je atterri dans ce fichu orphelinat ?

Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore le savait très bien et ne m'a quand même rien dis. Je le déteste et c'est réciproque.  
Il me craint. Il a peur de moi. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a forcé à rentrer à l'orphelinat. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de rester a Poudlard comme d'autres enfants.

J'ai eu beau supplier Dippet -le directeur de Poudlard-, Dumbledore à eu son mot à dire et j'ai dû faire mes valises. Je le déteste. Qu'il meurt ce vieux fou, qu'il s'étouffe avec ces bonbons au citron, s'il croit que je l'ai pas vu les cacher dans son tiroir.

Je vais utiliser mes informations acquises sur moi et rallier tous les Serpentard à ma cause. J'ai de grands projets pour le monde sorcier. J'ai beau n'avoir qu'onze ans, je sais déjà ce que je veux.

Je ne trouve pas ça normal que des enfants nés de parents sorciers se retrouvent dans des orphelinats à se faire battre pour leurs différences. Les moldus son dangereux. Ils nous détestent. Ils nous tuent tous à petit feu. Je les déteste. Je veux leur anéantissement.

Dès mon retour à Poudlard, je fais toutes les recherches possible sur mon ancêtre. J'espère trouver des informations intéressantes.

Bon, je vais aller traumatiser quelques personnes de l'orphelinat. Je te laisse cher journal, compagnon de ma médiocre vie.

Tom Riddle Serpentard

§§§

Chapitre fini ! J'espère qu'il va plu ! À bientôt !


End file.
